Un éclat dans l'obscurité
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Un jour pluvieux sur cette planète si loin de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Un jour si semblable à tous les précédents de ces deux longues années d'exil. Du moins était-ce ce que Jim pensait qu'il serait. UA, Slash K/S, PWP.


_Disclaimer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Ah ! Troisième publication Star Trek de la journée ! =)_

_Enfin, il s'agit cette fois d'un PWP, Jim a ici 34 ans, c'est court, c'est du pur slash, et ça vaut son rating ! Vous voilà prévenus é_è_

_Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit un texte du genre et c'est une première tentative sur Star Trek, histoire d'inaugurer les PWP K/S francophones sur ce site (oh, la bonne excuse xD)... Enfin, bref, j'espère que ça plaira à ceux qui aiment le genre ;)_

_Enjoy !  
_

**Un éclat dans l'obscurité**

Une pluie froide et diluvienne.

Sur cette planète, plus rien ne l'étonnait. Soleil de plomb, neige, tempête. Cette pluie glacée n'avait vraiment rien d'extraordinaire. Si Kirk devait lui attribuer une particularité, il aurait seulement pu lui accorder qu'elle était propice au souvenir.

Souvenir de la Terre, foyer qui ne se résumait plus aujourd'hui qu'à quelques roches suspendues dans l'espace.

L'homme releva le col de sa veste épaisse mais courte, marchant d'un bon pas dans les rues vides et désolées.

Deux ans.

Deux ans qu'il avait atterri sur l'une des lunes desséchées de cette immense planète. Deux ans qu'il avait découvert le triste destin de la Fédération des Planètes Unies. L'anéantissement des planètes – la Terre, Vulcain, Andor et tant d'autres – et de l'ensemble de la flotte.

Mais là où il se trouvait, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour les autochtones.

Cela faisait une dizaine d'années pour eux.

Et qu'en avaient-ils à faire de la Fédération ? C'était un peu l'autre bout de l'univers pour eux. Pas de Romuliens ou de Klingons ici. Des humains originaires de leurs propres planètes, des humains pas tout à fait humains, bien plus grand ou plus petits que la moyenne et aux teints peu orthodoxes. Des races qu'il n'avait jamais vus avant, parfois semblables aux Orions ou n'étant pas comparables à quoi que ce soit qu'il ait pu rencontrer par le passé.

La Fédération et ses peuples étaient morts et personne ne semblait vraiment en mesure de savoir pourquoi.

Personne ne s'en souciait vraiment.

Communiquer, ils savaient le faire, recevoir des nouvelles à des millions d'années lumières été aisé. Voyager si loin n'était cependant pas à leur portée.

Combien de siècles pour rejoindre les frontières de l'ancienne Fédération ? Quatre ? Cinq ? Inenvisageable, surtout lorsque la durée de vie moyenne d'un humanoïde dans ces contrées excédait rarement cinquante années terriennes.

Jim observa le ciel sombre et ralentit le pas.

Deux des lunes de la planète illuminaient légèrement la nuit en dépit des nuages lourds.

La pluie.

Des souvenirs.

Qu'il soit trempé jusqu'aux os n'était pas si grave après tout. Il allait rentrer dans sa minuscule chambre, y rester trois longs jours et repartir piloter ces vaisseaux pour gagner les quelques rubillons qui lui permettraient de survivre.

Des souvenirs. C'était précieux à ses yeux, d'autant plus précieux qu'il lui semblait de plus en plus difficile de les faire remonter à la surface.

Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la destruction de la Terre. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé sur cette lune. Et avant ça. Son passage à travers ce vortex inconnu. Les derniers mots échangés avec Bones et Spock. Le dernier sourire qu'il avait donné au vulcain. Sa dernière marche à bord de l'Enterprise.

Deux ans alors que cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils avaient tous disparu.

Il avait quitté un monde où il était le capitaine d'un merveilleux vaisseau, lancé dans une longue mission d'exploration, entouré d'un solide équipage, pour se retrouver sur une terre pauvre, près de dix ans plus tard, et y découvrir que tout ce qu'il avait connu avait été détruit. Au début, il n'y avait pas cru, avait été en colère, avait profité de toutes les occasions pour tenter de regagner **son **espace. Et puis, les preuves s'étaient révélées de plus en plus incontournables et il n'avait plus été capable de nier la réalité.

Il avait longtemps souhaité avoir pu disparaître avec eux, n'avoir jamais été aspiré par ce vortex. Il l'espérait encore parfois aujourd'hui. Seulement, il était James Kirk. Même si sa vie lui était arrachée, il continuait à survivre. S'il était seul – vraiment le seul – il devait bien cela aux milliards de ses semblables qui avaient disparu.

Jim d'arrêta au milieu de la rue, levant les yeux au ciel et laissant la pluie frapper son visage.

La pluie. Les souvenirs.

Cette soirée le rendait triste et mélancolique.

Satanée pluie.

Lorsqu'il reprendrait son travail, cela irait mieux. Il sourirait à ses collègues, flirterait avec sa copilote, s'émerveillerait devant l'étrangeté des moteurs et de la salle des machines d'un autre navire qu'on leur confierait.

Ce n'était pas son univers, ce n'était pas ses amis. Mais il avait appris à évoluer parmi eux. Certes, il ne se sentait plus capable de s'attacher, leur montrait un visage satisfait alors qu'il était plein de regrets mais il pouvait vivre de cette façon. Ou survivre.

L'ancien capitaine ferma les yeux un instant puis reprit sa marche ; être malade ne lui offrirait aucun réconfort.

Il baissa la tête et se hâta de nouveau.

De rares autochtones arpentaient le sombre quartier, ne lui prêtant pas plus d'attention qu'à un autre. C'était ce qu'il demandait. Ce soir, il avait vraiment besoin de solitude.

La pluie devenait plus fine et moins violente, déjà. Les rues se repeuplaient lentement et sa chambre lui semblait encore loin.

Ce qu'il n'aurait pas donner pour voir un visage familier, même celui d'un Tellarite lui aurait apporté un sourire aux lèvres ! Mais non, juste ces visages grisâtres ou trop rouges, ces géants, ces humanoïdes au teint mauves et aux bouches disproportionnées, ces hommes aux yeux-

Il s'arrêta, totalement figé, fixant un homme vêtu d'une longue robe dont la large capuche lui recouvrait la tête.

Des yeux noirs, perçants.

La pluie lui brouillait un peu le regard mais…

L'humain fit un pas en avant ; l'individu recula d'un pas dans l'ombre d'une petite ruelle.

Son esprit lui hurlait que c'était impossible. Ca ne lui était encore jamais arrivé mais ça ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination.

Il leva le bras dans sa direction puis le baissa, serrant le poing. L'homme qu'il fixait ne bougeait pas et lui rendait simplement son regard.

Une illusion.

Et pourtant, Jim se força à avancer vers lui, d'un pas sûr et de plus en plus pressé. La silhouette se détourna et disparut dans l'ombre ; l'humain se mit à courir pour le poursuivre.

Poursuivait-il une chimère ? Quelle importance ? S'il y avait la moindre chance que cela soit vrai, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le perdre. Pas après ces longs mois de solitude et de désespoir.

La pluie battait à nouveau violemment contre le sol.

Il coursait toujours l'homme mais sentait qu'il allait bientôt le perdre, il était bien plus rapide que lui. Jim s'arrêta, la respiration lourde et cria :

- Spock !

L'homme dans sa longue bure noire s'arrêta. Il sentit son cœur battre durement dans sa poitrine et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'effort violent qu'il venait de faire.

- Spock, c'est bien vous, n'est-ce pas ? cria-t-il à nouveau, certain que s'il s'agissait du vulcain il pourrait l'entendre malgré le martèlement de la pluie.

Le mystérieux individu restait immobile ; Jim s'approcha prudemment de lui, un pas après l'autre, espérant de toute son âme que cela était bien réel.

Il contourna l'homme et lui fit face.

Ces yeux sombres.

L'ancien capitaine leva une main vers lui et fit glisser la lourde capuche. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage et ses cheveux. Ces cheveux trop longs mais toujours aussi noirs, ces sourcils incurvés, ces oreilles vulcaines.

- Spock, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue chaude, c'est bien vous.

A son contact, le regard de l'ancien officier scientifique changea, ses traits – marqués par des rides qu'il ne lui avait pas connu – se crispèrent et sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace de douleur. Ce n'était plus le vulcain serein et maître de ses émotions qu'il avait en face de lui mais un homme qui semblait en avoir trop vu, meurtri et profondément triste.

- Jim…

Un simple mot chargé d'un millier d'émotions. Douleur, joie, désespoir, regret, émerveillement, et tant d'autres sentiments.

L'eau creusait des sillons sur les joues de Spock comme des larmes qu'il était incapable de verser. Sa main tremblante recouvrait la sienne. Et ils s'observèrent en silence durant ce qu'il lui sembla être de longues minutes mais qui ne dura sans doute pas plus de quelques secondes.

Les longs doigts remontèrent finalement vers sa tempe, humides et pourtant chauds et, sans le moindre avertissement, des lèvres avides emprisonnèrent les siennes. Jim ne résista pas, à la fois engourdi par le choc de leurs retrouvailles et son acte imprévisible. Ce n'est que lorsque sa langue brûlante enlaça la sienne, forçant un passage dans sa bouche, qu'il essaya de s'écarter.

Ce n'était pas cela qui était censé se produire. Il venait de retrouver un ami qu'il avait cru mort depuis des années et ce n'était pas la voie qu'ils devaient, ou qu'il voulait, emprunter.

Jim fit un pas en arrière, tenta de parler. Il fut contraint de rester emprisonné dans la puissante étreinte alors que le bras du vulcain serpentait autour de sa taille.

Spock ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Il se retrouva en un instant plaqué contre le mur de cette sombre ruelle, écrasé par le corps chaud, la bouche du vulcain dévorant la sienne. Dents s'entrechoquant, lèvres mordues, langues s'enlaçant.

Ce n'était pas ce que Jim voulait. Mais le désir indéniable du vulcain lui embrouillait les sens et il le repoussait autant qu'il lui répondait.

C'était Spock dans ses bras, bien vivant. Leur univers avait été détruit mais Spock était là, ici et maintenant. Si c'était aussi ce que pensait le vulcain en cet instant alors, oui, il n'était pas si difficile de comprendre.

L'homme accrocha sa main à ses cheveux sombres mouillés et le poussa à approfondir davantage son baiser. La chaleur et l'excitation commençaient à monter en lui.

L'humain grogna lorsqu'une main possessive se faufila sous ses vêtements et empoigna fermement sa hanche. Il se sentit soulevé de terre alors que son aîné lui permettait un bref instant de reprendre son souffle avant de s'approprier à nouveau ses lèvres.

Spock bougeait contre lui dans des mouvements presque frénétiques, ne permettant toujours pas à ses pieds de toucher le sol, serrant presque trop durement sa nuque dans sa forte poigne. La main logée dans son pantalon s'accrocha plus fermement à ses muscles et à sa chair, laissant sans aucun doute des marques sur sa peau à son passage jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses soient nues et martelées par la pluie.

Jim enregistra vaguement que la longue robe noire était sous lui lorsqu'il se retrouva dos contre le sol. Il hoqueta en réalisant que le vulcain était également à moitié nu contre lui et, seulement alors, il croisa à nouveau les yeux noirs.

Un bref regard échangé avant que Spock ne reprenne ses lèvres entre les siennes comme-ci il répugnait à s'en éloigner. Un regard qui lui avait montré qu'il était le seul qu'il voyait, le seul qui comptait, le seul qu'il voulait, le seul dont il avait besoin.

A ce moment précis, Jim partagea son sentiment.

En plein centre de cette tempête frénétique et insensée, il chercha aveuglément sa main, la trouva et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens si chauds.

Il tressaillit à peine en sentant le membre dur glissant entre ses fesses, apprécia la main qui explora le bas de son dos, sa hanche, ses cuisses, ne broncha pas lorsqu'il lui souleva et écarta les jambes. Spock le pénétra lentement, prudemment, étouffant ses gémissements de douleur entre ses lèvres.

L'avoir en lui était inconfortable et étrange. Un membre épais et brûlant, logé au plus profond de son intimité. Il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, comme déchiré de l'intérieur, il voulait juste qu'il sorte. Et en même temps…

En même temps, il ne s'était plus senti aussi complet depuis sa chute dans ce maudit vortex.

La bouche du vulcain s'écarta, son souffle lourd faisant écho à son oreille, effaçant presque totalement le son régulier de la pluie et du martèlement rapide de son cœur. Spock bougea légèrement ; il grogna d'inconfort. Les doigts fins se posèrent contre sa tempe et une litanie monta dans son esprit.

_Jim… Jim… Jim… Jim…__ Jim… __Jim… Jim… Jim…_

Une nouvelle chaleur sauvage gagna son corps et ses reins et la main familière quitta son visage pour rejoindre son bas-ventre. Il trembla lorsque le vulcain fit un nouveau mouvement de ses hanches et bougea à son tour.

Une fois, deux fois, avec moins de précautions et plus de besoin.

Bientôt, sa main était sur le bas du dos de Spock et l'encourageait à s'enfoncer plus durement et plus rapidement en lui. A une cadence de plus en plus soutenue, de plus en plus effrénée, jusqu'à sentir son propre corps s'ouvrir et se resserrer au rythme de ses entrées et des ses sorties alors que ses hanches suivaient tant bien que mal son va et vient incessant.

Leurs grognements de plaisir faisaient écho les uns aux autres, les cheveux humides de Spock frottaient contre son épaule, son souffle brûlant effleurait sa gorge, leurs mains étaient toujours liées et la voix basse et profondes du vulcain ne faisait que répéter son nom.

Jim s'accrocha à nouveau au cuir chevelu de son aîné et le força à l'embrasser, dans un baiser désordonné, avant que son cri ne soit emprisonné dans sa bouche au moment de sa libération. Le vulcain bougea encore une seconde de plus avant qu'un liquide chaud se déverse en lui alors qu'il se tendait contre son corps.

Ses muscles se relâchèrent sous ses mains et ils restèrent immobile quelques instants de plus. Puis Spock sortit de lui mais seulement pour laisser son corps se reposer contre le sien, ne l'écrasant pas vraiment et enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

Jim hésita.

Cette incroyable excitation le quittant, des dizaines de questions lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'en arriver là ? Est-ce que les contrôles mentaux du vulcain s'étaient érodés à ce point au fil des ans ? Pourrait-il lui dire la raison exacte pour laquelle leurs mondes avaient été détruits ? Et qu'avait-il fait durant toutes ces années ? Était-il le seul survivant ? Et que diable serait à venir après cela ?

Jim ferma les yeux, laissant son visage être baigné par la pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il souleva une main et la posa sur la tête de Spock le serrant un peu plus contre lui ; il entendit son soupir.

Il était… bien.

Et c'était le plus important, n'est-ce pas ?

Ressentir cette simple satisfaction qui lui avait échappé depuis sa venue dans ce monde.

Le passé et l'avenir étaient tapissés d'incertitude et de questionnement mais il avait retrouvé Spock, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

C'était là sa seule certitude, il ne laisserait pas s'échapper cette dernière étoile de son univers.

**Fin**

_Débuté hier soir et achevé aujourd'hui, j'espère que certaines d'entre-vous ont apprécié =)_

_A la prochaine !  
_


End file.
